


As Long as He’s Happy

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Daphne talks with Brian, finally seeing things from his perspective…





	As Long as He’s Happy

Title: As Long as He’s Happy  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 393  
Warnings: Love, Angst…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Daphne talks with Brian, finally seeing things from his perspective…

 

**As Long as He’s Happy**

“Daphne! It’s always a pleasure to see you.” 

“Thanks, Brian. Listen. I need to talk to you. It’s about that article in Art Forum magazine.”

“Yes. I’ve seen it.”

“Well?”

Brian raises his eyebrows. “Well, what?”

“Well, Justin said that Lindsay thinks he should move to New York.”

“Yes, I know.”

“What do you think?”

“I think Lindsay should mind her own business.”

“Justin said that you think he should go too.”

“No. I never said that. What I said is that he should do what’s best for him.”

“So, are you going to ask him to stay? You do want him to stay, don’t you?”

“No and yes.”

“What do you mean? You don’t know if you want him to stay?”

“No. I don’t want him to go, but I’m not going to ask him to stay.”

“He thinks you want him to go. But I know he’ll stay if you ask him to.”

“Like I said, it’s his decision.”

“Why do you have to be so pig-headed?”

“I’m not being pig-headed! I’m treating him like an adult! I’m treating him like my partner, my equal. I’m letting him make his own decisions!”

“But… He needs to know how you feel, what you want!”

“Can’t you understand? I don’t want him to look back and regret his decision. If I ask him to stay he’ll eventually grow to resent me.”

“Please! Just tell him how you feel?”

“Tell him how I feel! I told him I loved him! I asked him to marry me! I bought him a fucking mansion, for God’s sake!”

“Brian! He needs to hear you say it! ”

“Christ! He’s always leaving me! For once I’d like him to choose me!”

In a soft whisper he says, “I’d like to think I was the most important thing in his life.”

She’s silent for a few minutes, letting his words sink in.

“Oh Daph. Don’t look so sad. He’ll be gone soon, off conquering the art world. Don’t you see? As long as he’s happy, that’s all that matters.”

“What about your happiness?”

Brian just turns and looks out the window. He hates talking about his feelings.

“Everyone says you’re a heartless bastard. Hell, I even thought so too, but it’s not true.”

“Yeah. Well, let’s keep that our little secret. After all I have a reputation to uphold.” 

The End


End file.
